


I Love You, Bucky

by DeepInTheLight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepInTheLight/pseuds/DeepInTheLight
Summary: Hearing Wanda say those four words to him is an outstanding experience for Bucky … except he’s not sure she’s actually saying them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 34





	I Love You, Bucky

The first time it happens, he hears it through his sleep. Wanda is curled up cozily next to him, her palm resting possessively on his chest.

“I love you, Bucky,” he hears her lovely voice pronounce. He’s heard those words before, back in the ’40’s, from girls who didn’t mean it and forgot his very existence just as soon as he went to war. But he hasn’t yet heard them from her, and he knows she’s nothing like those girls. His eyes open and he looks down at her, but her beautiful features are relaxed and she’s breathing slow. Wanda is asleep. He’s left wondering whether she muttered it in her sleep or he dreamt it up.

The second time it happens, he’s moving slowly inside her, his eyes closed in concentration, and her cries of satisfaction mix with throaty words.

“I love you, Bucky,” Wanda’s voice is loud, and he looks at her face, but she doesn’t say anything. She’s panting and gasping as she’s moving with him, but she’s not pronouncing words. They still ring in his head though, again and again. Maybe she’s using her power to insert them there. Or maybe he’s just imagining.

The third time it happens, he’s in the kitchen and she’s in the bedroom.

“I love you, Bucky,” he hears and rushes to the room, but before he can make sure she had actually spoken, Wanda disappears into the bathroom.

It’s getting frustrating, and that’s ridiculous given how insignificant it should be in comparison to everything his mind has been through. Not like words have ever had much meaning to him anyway. He’s heard too many during his life that didn’t carry sense they seemed to have, so why would it be different now? Still, for some reason, it _is_ different.

He spends a couple of days trying not to think about it, until it finally becomes unbearable. He needs to know the truth, even if it means making a complete fool of himself in front of the woman he loves.

Bucky finishes doing the dishes when Wanda comes in, wearing a tiny white tank top with low neckline and miniscule red shorts. It still takes his breath away to look at her curves, and her smile maintains that special quality of his private sun. But he needs to focus and put an end to this weird torture he’s subjected himself to in the recent time.

“Wanda?” he addresses her, turning to face the woman in question.

“Yeah, hon?” she wonders, eyeing him with that shamelessly happy look on her face.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, anything.” She blinks at him, apparently confused by his serious stare.

“Um,” he hesitates, unsure how to start this. She still looks at him attentively, and he needs to find words. “I… I think I heard you say something a couple of times, except I’m not entirely sure you said it, so I got to ask if you did.”

Wanda frowns at his babbling. “What did I say?”

“Well…I think…I’m not sure, but I thought I heard you say….you love me.”

Wanda gives him a weird smile. “I am definitely sure I said that. Many times, haven’t I?”

“No, I mean, maybe you have,” he continues his incoherent speech. “In your sleep, when you were in one room and I in another, and when we were having sex. I just…I’m not sure I actually heard it, and that it wasn’t my mind playing tricks on me.”

Wanda puts her palm over her mouth, and Bucky feels himself tense up when he sees her body starting to shiver. Is she crying? But no, he then notices mirth in her eyes. She is actually barely suspending a laugh.

“What’s so funny?” he asks, feeling like he’s indeed made a complete idiot out of himself.

“Oh, sorry,” Wanda removes her hand from her mouth, but small bits of laughter still escape her. “I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing at myself. Who knew I was so bad in expressing my feelings that you’d end up wondering whether I actually said what I did?”

“What?” He seems to start comprehending. “Wanda, honey, it’s not your fault. It’s just me building things up in my head like I shouldn’t. I never needed to doubt you, or what I heard.”

“Sweetheart,” she comes up closer and places her hands on his shoulders. “You’ve been through a lot. Your head has been subjected to so much there is no surprise you don’t trust it. And it’s truth I should’ve been better in saying how I feel. I just didn’t even realize I hadn’t told it directly to your face, not in the haze of lovemaking or from another room. It just happened naturally. But it is definitely true. I love you, Bucky.”

His heart swelling with relief, Bucky gives her a soft smile.

“I love you too, Wanda,” he says then, reveling in the way those words come from his lips. It feels so right he can hardly believe he had never said them before, given the feeling has been there for so long.

“Now that it’s settled,” Wanda pronounces, her hand drawing lazy patterns on his chest, “shall we celebrate?”

In response, Bucky beams at her again and presses his lips to hers. Wanda moans into the kiss and wraps her legs around him when he picks her up and turns them around, just to make a few steps towards the counter and settle her onto it. Wanda smiles when she breaks the kiss to pull his shirt over his head, then promptly raises her arms so her lover can do the same with her tank top. There’s nothing underneath it, so Bucky doesn’t need to waste time before lowering his head to her breasts and caressing them in turns, sucking in the hardened nipples and squeezing the flesh.

“Bucky,” Wanda moans as her fingers tangle in his hair. He loves how she gently tugs at his locks, and the way she keeps doing that is exactly the reason he still keeps them so long. He moves carefully so she doesn’t slip off the counter as he gently removes her shorts, and then there’s nothing separating him from her sensitive flesh as she never bothers with underwear around the house. Wanda releases the hottest sounds he’s ever heard as he caresses her clit and outer lips with his mouth, pressing on his head to keep him right where she wants him. His fingers enter her carefully and he moves them inside in just the right way to make her wail and then come with a loud scream faster than ever before.

“Ah,” Wanda smiles in satisfaction when he looks up at her, licking off her juices from his fingers. “That was awesome. Fuck me now.”

She gets off the counter and turns with her back to him, wiggling her ass enticingly. With a groan, Bucky removes his pants and underwear and then plunges inside her, causing a deep moan from his beautiful girlfriend. Holding her by the hips, Bucky starts moving in fast strokes, exactly how she likes it in this position. Wanda squeals and gasps, moaning his name as his hands make their way to her breasts and grip them tightly. Keeping one hand on her breast, Bucky finds her clit with the other and rubs it just like he knows she needs at the moment. She breathes even harder and then he’s relieved to feel her inner muscles throb around him and squeeze him even tighter as she screams out her orgasm. He gives her a couple deep thrusts and then comes as well, his grunts of pleasure partially silenced by her long hair as he puts his face tightly to her head.

When he pulls out of her depths, both whine at the loss, but it doesn’t last as Wanda quickly turns around and kisses him passionately, until they both start losing their breath and have to part.

“I guess I should say I love you more often?” she then suggests in a playful manner.

“Won’t mind if you do,” Bucky laughs back.

“Only if you keep saying you love me too,” Wanda proclaims.

“Deal,” Bucky responds happily, leaning in to kiss her again.


End file.
